How I See It
by cutevampkitten03
Summary: the tables have turned, instead of Utau following the always annoyed Ikuto, Ikuto is following her. How did this happened? UTAU x IKUTO they're not siblings
1. Chapter 1

How I See It

Sandy: I couldn't get the idea out of my mind so I just started writing it, also check out the story 'Utau's Worse Nightmare' by JohnLennonLover09because I'm helping Pao write it… it's YAOI!

Utau: Sandy doesn't own anything, because if she did… let's just say Shugo Chara would be in Spanish…

**WARNING:**this is rated T but the rating might _change_ over time, also, if you don't like the pairing of Ikuto x Utau please leave. Ikuto and Utau aren't siblings in this story and Amu is dating Tadase, so please don't be negative… I'm still new with this.

"Amu, do you know what's wrong with Utau?" I asked my pink haired friend.

"Utau? No! Why'd you ask? What's wrong with her? I don't know what's wrong with her so I can't tell you! Why do you ask-" Amu started babbling which only meant one thing… she knows!

"Amu, I know you know so why don't you stop wasting your time and tell me already? It's my best friend we're talking about." I said cutting her off

"Sorry Ikuto, she doesn't want me to tell anybody." She apologized "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a date to attend with Tadase-kun."

I watched her walk away, waving. I waved back then sighed. _What is it now Utau? If it was about our little argument you shouldn't be so childish about it, we've had worse fights._

I walked to the door, put on my shoes and took my wallet and keys before leaving. It's 3 pm, so she must be practicing for her next concert. I kept on walking to the direction of Sanjo Studios and entered when I was right in front of it; I flirted a little with the girl at the front desk and then she let me into the dancing room.

I didn't exactly enter, I was just standing in the door frame; Utau had her eyes clothes, dancing in rhythm with the song, she looked kind of hot but hey, she's my best friend who loves me, nothing else!

When the music stopped, she had a really sexy pose. I started with an applause that startled her because she turned around and looked at me with surprise.

"I-Ikuto? What are you doing here?" she asked

"Came here to ask you what's going on. And why haven't you jumped on me already?" I asked her a little surprised that she hasn't gone into fan girl mode yet.

"Why? You want me to?" she asked with a serious expression

"No, but you're not acting like yourself lately." I told her. By lately I mean after our argument about three days ago.

"You said you wanted me away from you right? Well, I'm staying away from you." she answered

"But…" okay so I can't come up with an excuse… what should I say? Okay, so I can't come up with anything cuz I'm checking her out… checking my best friend out, my best friend is Utau, why am I checking Utau out? Ikuto what is wrong with you?

"- Are you even listening to me?" she asked

"Huh? What?" I blinked

"Never mind, just leave, I have to practice the dance!" she said She turned around and turned on the music to yet again start dancing.

I left the building while thinking why she's taking this so serious; I mean, common, she has all classes with me, she's gonna have to talk to me someday!

It's already Wednesday and even though we have the same classes she still doesn't talk to me, she even asked the teacher to move seats from the back next to me to the front next to some nerd, but too bad the teacher didn't let her.

Anyways, she's been talking to this George guy from America a lot. She laughs at things he says, she hugs him hello and goodbye, and they exchange homework… I am not jealous, it's just that… that… she's my best friend and she should do those things with me, mostly the hugging though.

Okay, Ikuto, just because Utau is a D-cup she's still your best friend, you cannot be perverted towards her… she'll take it the wrong way anyways.

"Hoshina-san is a good example of a healthy girl." And that was our teacher.

Of course she picks Utau, she's the sex- I mean, she's very healthy

**RING RING RING**

'okay, now's my chance' I thought to myself

Utau was about to leave but I held her wrist so she couldn't go.

"_Utau, are you okay?"_asked 'George' in English; idiot, I know English too

"_She's fine, but if you could let me talk to her… alone… would be great"_ha! Take that Mr. American

Mr. White American Guy looked at Utau, she nodded and told him to leave us alone… she asked politely, she never did that with me… not like I care, but she's my best friend. When the guy left, I let go of her wrist and she turned around so she was facing me.

"What do you want Ikuto?" she asked crossing her arms across her (very developed) chest

"I want to know what's wrong with you!" I told her

She looked down and kind of sat on a desk

"What's wrong with me? Why should you care? You, my dear friend, were the one who asked me to stay the hell out from your life." She answered numbly.

_*****Flashback*****_

_A blonde girl and a blue haired guy were inside of an apartment, apparently the blonde had just shooed away the guy's date._

"_UTAU! WHY?" asked the guy yelling_

"_She is not good enough for you, I am, can't you see that Ikuto?" asked the blonde girl named Utau_

"_If I bring her it should be because I picked her, not to see what you think of her!"_

"_But I'm your friend and-"_

"_Yes, your only my friend so stay the hell out of my life!"_

"_F-Fine. If that's what you want Ikuto, then I will! Good luck finding another best friend!" she turned around and started walking to the door, already there she took the handle and opened it but before leaving she turned her head sideways_

"_A friend that will love you as much as I do" she finished before leaving._

"_The nerve of that girl!" said Ikuto slamming the door close._

_*****End of Flashback*****_

"We always have arguments like that, you know I don't actually mean what I say." I told her

"Well, you should watch your mouth when you talk." She said before getting her bag and leaving

Sandy: so? I tried something new here!

Utau: why do I have to be mad at Ikuto?

Sandy: because I wrote so! Please keep reading and reviews are ALWAYS welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**How I See It**

**WARNING:**this is rated T but the rating might _change_ over time, also, if you don't like the pairing of Ikuto x Utau please leave. Ikuto and Utau aren't siblings in this story and Amu is dating Tadase, so please don't be negative… I'm still new with this.

**Khdragongirl: **you think is good? (: Yay! I know Ikuto can be such a jerk D: I am trying to read updates from the e-mails I get, but from my phone, so yeah… I'm sorry if I don't review, sometimes I forget -.-

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE: **aqui esta, espero que te guste x) (here it is, hope you like it.)

* * *

**X- Utau –X**

"Ugh, He can be such a jerk, I warned him but noooo, he had to go and be a jerk! He thought that I was going to be okay this time too, well he's wrong!" I was ranting to Amu about Ikuto.

I mean, seriously, did he really think I was going to forgive him that easily like the other times? Well, this time is different, he better stop acting like a freaking conceited jerk or I'm not talking to him, no.

"C'mon Utau, why don't you enjoy your ice cream and GET. OVER. IT!" was she already annoyed at me? Payback for when THE jerk broke your heart.

"It's chocolate, he loves chocolate… I'm not eating this." I whined, sliding the cup of chocolate ice cream across the table.

"But you love chocolate!" Amu told me. Nah shit, Sherlock! Didn't know until you told me.

"And? I can leave without it! Plus is all sugar, and I can get fat." I reasoned.

"Says the girl that eats who knows how many bowls of ramen." She tried to whisper, but being Amu, she failed miserably.

"I heard that." I told her.

"Oh… anyways, changing the topic, how are things with George?" She looked excited.

Yeah, I kind of forgot to tell her that George is my cousins boyfriend… oops!

"Good, why'd you ask?" I acted oblivious, but I totally knew what she was going to ask, 3… 2…

"Is he like, your boyfriend?" Sure, he is a boyfriend, BUT MY COUSINS!

"No, we're just friends, and things are staying that way."

"O-kay."

we talked for a little bit and I found out that Tadase and Amu were already touching each other but hadn't had sex... ew! After a while we just each went our own way, and thanks to my luck, I met with the one and only, Souma Kukai.

* * *

**X- Author –X**

**I am really sorry that this isn't long, it barely covers a page, but I'm trying to update all of my stories to remind my readers that I never forgot them, and I start school tomorrow so yeah… you see my dilemma?**

**Anyways, I am so sorry for the mistakes in the first chapters and the mistakes that you may find in this one, I promise next chapter will be longer and better written, I'll try my best.**

**Now, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How I See It**

**Reviews Chapter 1:**

**Dolly:**** Thank you, you're amazing too.**

**Xoxo:**** thank you, I love compliments :)**

**Reviews for Chapter 2:**

**Riko-1999:**** Haha, shh! We don't want to give away information! And who knows, maybe you're right XD**

**SandraStar66:**** thank you, I'm glad you like it :)**

**Ezra Fullbuster LOVE:**** Aqui esta, (here it is), I love the pair too!**

**Dolly:**** Here's the update!**

**Xoxo:**** Awww, you'll see, today I'm just giving out a little drama.**

**Mysterious: ****Thank you for the support, and here you go!**

**Awww, you guys! I'm going to end up out of thank yous.  
****WARNING:****this is rated T but the rating might**_**change**_**over time, also, if you don't like the pairing of Ikuto x Utau please leave. Ikuto and Utau aren't siblings in this story and Amu is dating Tadase, so please don't be negative… I'm still new with this.**

**X- Utau –X**

Poor Amu, she got a freaking F on the test because she didn't pay attention in class, I wonder how a certain blonde guy will take the news, I'm not going to mention any names but his first name starts with T- and ends with -adase, can you guess who?

"-I am in so much trouble though, as I said before my parents are like totally going to kill me and take everything away, ugh! I hate science!" I couldn't help it anymore and laughed, my dear friend is so funny. Her face gets all red and, mind me, but it matches her hair, it's a funny sight. I do feel sorry for her though, she has to deal with so much… sarcasm anyone?

"Calm down Amu, you'll be- Kukai!" I grinned from ear to ear when I saw the hyper boy standing near my car alone. Who cares about Amu? Well, I do, but I barely saw him yesterday for about thirty minutes after he had been gone for a year! As I ran to hug my now #1 best friend I heard Amu calling my name, whoops!

"Whoa, almost made me fall, you alright idol?" he asked trying to recover from almost falling but hugging me back. He moved my bangs away from my eyes and I could see the concern in his eyes, oh great, now to explain, too bad I'm bad at lying when it comes to him and Iku-Jerk.

No, nothing's right! Iku-Jerk is being a huge ass, Amu and Tadase are dating, and you've been gone for a whole year. That's what I wanted to say but I ended up with a lame, "Everything's fine." Coming out of my mouth. He didn't seem convinced but didn't argue, although I knew that this conversation was far from over, it hadn't even begun, and Kukai wouldn't let it pass by unnoticed. Kukai hadn't changed much from when he left a year ago, I mean now he's a little taller but that's expected, he still had those emerald green eyes that made billions of girls fall for him, he seemed to have gained a little more muscles and his skin was tanner, his brown spiked up hair was a little longer and her had a small scar over his neck. "What happened to your neck Kukai? I didn't notice it yesterday." I passed my thumb over the scar a few times and then looked into his big eyes; he looked somehow nervous, anxious. Before he could say anything I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around right after getting out of Kukai's embrace and raised my eyebrows questioningly at Amu.

"Utau, you left me alone!" she huffed, Kukai's presence unnoticed by my dense friend.

"Amu, this is my best guy friend Kukai, Kukai this is my best ghoul friend Amu." They both seemed to be in a trance while shaking each other's hands, their eyes looking at the person in front of them. "Hi, I'm Amu." Amu's voice was surprisingly calm and soft; she only used that tone with Tada-gay though. "I'm Kukai, nice to meet 'ya." he said sounding calm… wait, sounding calm!? Who are you and what did you do to Kukai!? I was getting annoyed with the lovey-dovey aura and plus Amu had a boyfriend so I snapped my fingers in between their faces making them exit lalaland.

"Oh, um, I have to umm… go, so I'll see you tomorrow, I mean Monday," she hugged me quickly and then looked at Kukai and smiled shyly at him, well that's shocking, "and I'll see you soon." She said moving her hair behind her ear nervously. "I hope so." Kukai smiled at her, not grin or smirk, he freaking smiled! Amu then walked away from us.

"What the hell was that!?"

"What? I was just being friendly towards your friend."

"Well my friend has a boyfriend, and do you know who it is? Tadase." He seemed shocked then chuckled, I slapped his arm and he looked at me curiously. "Wait, you're not joking?" I shook my head and his eyes widened, "Damn, really? Tadagay?" I nodded and he stayed quiet for a minute before shaking his head. "What?" "I bet I'll end up with her in less than a month." I rolled my eyes and then both of us ended up riding my car. We went to the park and told him a little about Amu, I ended up giving him her number and email. About the Ikuto issue he told me that I was right in feeling mad because it seemed to him like Ikuto was being a total jerk. After I dropped him off at his aunt's place I went home.

First thing I did when I got home was eat then I went upstairs to do my homework. After that I took a shower and went to sleep, I was going to have a busy Saturday with the filming of the video. I woke up to the shrilling of my alarm clock; I quickly got ready, ate, and drove to work. The day went by so fast with the filming that when the director announced the day was over I felt surprised. I started walking around the now dark city aimlessly when I got a call from my best friend, noticing the anxious tone Amu was talking in so I hurried and ran to Amu's house.

"What happened?" I was hugging my best friend, Amu hadn't stopped crying since I got there and I have no idea what this is all about. After calming down a bit and drinking some of the tea I made her she sighed and looked at me.

"Tadase is moving." She said, she was trying hard not to start crying again and I felt sorry for her. She had moved here about a year ago and started having a crush on Tadase –I thought it was stupid- but as time passed by her feeling got stronger so I set them up and they've been dating for five months now, I can't believe this is happening.

"Well, you guys can still talk and visit each other, kind of like having a long distance relationship." She looked at me and tears started falling from her eyes.

"I tried telling him that but he still broke up with me, he said that he had thought about it but it wasn't worth it and plus he didn't want someone that couldn't keep their grades up as their girlfriend. He knows I have problems with science, and he said I wasn't worth it. You know how much that hurts?" I wanted to comfort her, make her feel better than I did because I did know how that felt, and I knew it wasn't a good feeling.

"Yes, I do, and you know I do, so you know what? Forget about the idiot, he's the one who's not worth it if he can appreciate what he has, he lost the best thing that ever happened to him and I'm not just saying that, just watch, when you're with someone else he'll be coming right back up and claiming that he can't leave without you and that he actually loves you but don't believe that bullshit because he's going to break your heart again and then want to be friends, forget about boys, who needs them anyways?" I wanted to cry, cry out in pain, anger, confusion, I wanted to slap Ikuto across the face and tell him that he was an idiot and that I hated loving him because he was no good, but you know what, as I said, who needs boys?

**X- Author –X**

_**So Utau has come to a conclusion. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you guys keep reading. Again, thanks for all the mistakes my beta and I haven't been in an organized schedule yet and middle school is stressing me out. Thanks for the support once again.**_

_**Love, Sandy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**How I See It**

**8232nyc:**_** I'm starting to like that couple so maybe I'll surprise you and do it :)**_

**Riko-1999:**_** Here it is then.**_

**CinderellaBella96:**_** Yes, I actually like Tadase but for the purpose of the story I had to make him a big jerk. Really? You like Utau and Kukai being friends? I do too! I'll read your story, I promise :D**_

**Miss Unaproachable:**_** Hope you like it XD**_

* * *

A few days later I met up with Kukai at the park, we sat down on the grass under a tree and he asked me what had happened, obviously noticing my more-then-noticeable super negative mood.

"Well, Tadase is moving so he was an ass when telling so to Amu, then he broke it off with her leaving her heartbroken." I explained.

"Damn, poor Hinamori, no wonder last night she was acting like that…" Kukai thought out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were video chatting and her eyes were red and she was being very pessimistic."

I pondered over some thoughts until a horrible but good at the same time idea got to me.

"Kukai, do you like Amu? Unless you became a manwhore over the past year I don't know why you've taken such an interest in my friend."

"Well, to tell you the truth, yeah, she seems nice… and she's cute." He smiled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Kukai eyed his blonde, feminine friend with a sharp look, meaning me.

"And you kill me afterwards, yeah no thanks, I went through that already remember?"

"Yeah, well is not my fault you hadn't told me you liked Rima! But anyways, I won't do anything about it; I just want my friend to be happy… even if you date her for that to happen."

"Sweet! Now, you've got to tell me what's up with you and Tsukiyomi, it's been a week and something already and he's acting like a lost puppy when you aren't around… I definitely don't like that!" he touched the necklace he wore and held it in a sentimental way.

"Ugh, doesn't matter to me, I'm getting over him and that's what matters right now… He deserves being ignored after all the torture he made me go through." My eyes traveled from the necklace back to his eyes.

After we got some ice cream Kukai had to go, he had called Amu and invited her on a date so then with my awesome fashion sense he knew how to dress and was ready and hot for his date. I walked through the many streets with home-sense houses, only making my way to my house. Fate must really love me because I was still about three or four blocks away from my house when suddenly Mother Nature decided it was the right time of the day for rain.

People ran past me with umbrellas, obviously having had a head start to the weather; and I had to stand next to a restaurant window to save myself from the water by standing under the ceiling-umbrella thing.

"Utau? What are you doing out in the rain? You hate getting your hair wet when it's up in its two pig tails!" Oh that voice, it made me turn around right after hearing it, and as soon as I saw that it was Ikuto I turned around so I was not facing him and hating the fact that my hair was going to get wet while it was up, I ran, I ran away from him and the feelings trying to resurface after I saw his deep, dark blue eyes filled with worry, and his silky, dark hair wet, and lastly, as I noticed her wore _that _necklace.

I stopped when I was in front of my house, my eyelids felt heavy from both the rain drops and the tears filling them, filling them because I was trying oh so very hard not to shed a single one of them, not for him, not for me, and not for the 'us' that never existed. I sighed and was about to take a step towards my house when a pair of hands took hold of my shoulders and turned me around.

"Why do you not talk to me anymore? C'mon Utau, it's not like you're over me or something because we both know you're not."

"I am over you, I don't want to know anything else about you so leave me alone Ikuto, I mean, you did say you wanted me to get over you because you only saw me as a friend and to leave you alone, well… you should follow your own advice." Then it happened, one of those movie moments in which the girl is about to turn around but the guy grabs her arm, pulls her towards him, and kisses her; that's exactly what Ikuto did.

If this had happened a month ago I woulve died of joy, now though it only made my tears waterfall start going off; he stepped away and looked me in the eye then suddenly with the deep, seductive voice of his he said, "Now try forgetting that, try getting over me." He turned around and with those words hanging in the air he left, a few seconds later after I regained my calm I cleaned my tears waterfall and entered my house, ignoring the questions of worry thrown by my mother I made my way to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

I had successfully managed to not talk to Ikuto and hide avoid him for three weeks, but as fate has it, during history we had to partner up and the teacher, oblivious to the tension between us, paired us up because he –and I quote- "Knew we were best friends."

"So, basically we need to read about important events in which Andrew Jackson was involved in, do you know who Andrew Jackson is?" Ikuto asked he wasn't looking at me though; he was flipping through his history textbook.

"Eh… no…" I answered sheepishly; as my words left my mouth I could very well picture him rolling his eyes at the textbook at my lack of history knowledge.

"He was an important president of the United States, it says right here." He said, pointing at a paragraph on the page he had just stopped at. I read over the contents to find out that indeed, he was right, and Andrew Jackson _was _and important persona for the United States- president at that.

I opened my textbook to the same page he had his at and started scanning the page, memorizing whatever I could. The rest of the period we worked on the small poster we were supposed to make, and for the first time from each time we paired up in history, I actually did at least half of the work; we didn't talk of any topic that was non-educational, which I was glad for, and after we were done –we were the first pair to finish- we just sat down in silence. Later after each group was done, we were the first to present, and because we were first and our poster was neat and well decorated we received extra credit points.

When class was over I basically flew out of the room and to GYM, who cared if I was the early to P.E., I just did not want to spend a single second in the same room as him anymore; it was suffocating me.

I sat on the floor, my back resting on the wall, and I was breathing heavily with my eyes closed. The bad things about doing something without thinking is that you forget simple, small details like maybe that Ikuto has GYM next too so rushing to class wouldn't let you get away.

I felt someone seat down next to me, I thought it might have been him, _hoped _it was him, but no, it was George.

"Hey Utau, how are you?" that simple question was the push my hopes needed to just fall, and what a long, painful fall that was.

"Eh, peachy, you?" I asked, turning my head so that I was looking at him. And behind him, surrounded by a group of friends, was Ikuto, I swore that he had been staring at me but when I looked at him he quickly looked away, or at least that's what I hoped happen, because maybe in reality he had not been staring at me at all.

"I'm fine, I've talked with my boyfriend, and he is coming over the weekend to visit." George said, a charming smile forming on his lips. Yes, you heard him, **boyfriend, **George is gay, and out of the closet to his parents –who by the way are totally fine with it- though I suggested to him to not make it too public here, people in high school judge too much.

"Oh, how great!" at least someone's life was going well.

I saw Amu and Kukai walk over hand in hand, they bid farewell to each other with a quick peck on the lips, and that's when I caught his eye. I am no mind reader but I knew what he was thinking, I was thinking the same, and the mere thought that we were sharing made my cheeks red and warm. Amu walked over to where George and I were and sat down with us, we smiled at her and George and her started developing a long conversation to which I would only nod from time to time to let them know I was listening.

_We shared a kiss; it was passionate and romantic, and damn the world but it was better than Amu and Kukai's small show of affection._

Who would have known a single glance could tell you so much?


End file.
